


9 Years

by ShadyS



Category: Glee
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Seblainiversary 2020, this is just a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS
Summary: 9 years ago, Blaine Anderson met the love of his life. It was quite simple. He was walking through the halls of Dalton, looking around as he walked towards the sound of voices singing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	9 Years

9 years ago, Blaine Anderson met the love of his life. It was quite simple. He was walking through the halls of Dalton, looking around as he walked towards the sound of voices singing.

He was there to give tickets to his show for West Side Story. As he entered the room, he saw a very tall man with very vibrant green eyes walk towards him, pulling him to where the Warblers were dancing. Everyone looked excited to see him, all of them enthusiastic throughout the performance of Uptown Girl.

Once the performance was over, he walked over to where the new kid was after handing over the tickets to the rest of the warblers. Sebastian Smythe was his name. Blaine got lost in the green eyes, as if they were hiding something. 

“Blaine Anderson,” he held out his hand.

“Sebastian Smythe,” the other boy returned his handshake.

“Hi, are you a freshman?” Blaine asked, curious.

“Do I look like a freshman?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he put his hands in his pockets. Blaine immediately blushed, stuttering over his words.

“Uh, n-no, I was j-just askin’. You l-looked new,” Blaine stuttered, internally cursing himself.

That was a start to a friendship neither of them expected. Sebastian would throw out his frequent innuendos, and Blaine would be his frequent blushing self. Blaine would just wave it off, but deep inside, he knew that he liked feeling wanted by someone.

~

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve become friends (not that Blaine was counting), and Blaine would be stressed out over his feelings about Sebastian. 

But since Blaine and Kurt were good friends, he would tell everything to Kurt, including the Sebastian situation. 

“Kurt I don’t know what to do. I think I like him,” Blaine complained as he ate a bowl of popcorn while watching the movie. 

“Just ask him out. He’s obviously gay, I mean, he does keep making suggestive comments to you,” Kurt replied, not looking away from the tv screen.

Blaine sighed and took the remote, stopping the movie, “But like, what if he says no?”

“Blaine, the worst thing he could say is no. But he could also say yes. You never know what he’ll say unless you ask. It’s all about chances Blaine, chances,” Kurt answered, then turned the movie back on.

Blaine sat there, trying to focus on the movie. But he was still trying to process Kurt’s advice. 

“Maybe I should ask, it’s just all about the chances,” Blaine thought to himself. 

~

A week later, Blaine and Sebastian are at Lima Bean. Sebastian is rambling on about how “some people” can’t dance, as he’s trying to teach the moves to the warblers. Blaine, on the other hand, is fiddling with his coffee.

“Okay, today I’m gonna ask him,” Blaine thought, though his mind was still running through scenarios where everything could go wrong.

“Hey you okay B?” Sebastian noticed, concern lit up in his eyes.

Blaine looked up, still nervous, “Huh? Me? Oh, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You don’t seem fine,” Sebastian questioned, still not convinced.

Blaine just said to himself screw it and decided to ask, “Doyouwannagoonadate?”

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion, “What?”

“I said do you wanna go on a date?” Blaine said again, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

Sebastian looked in shock for a few minutes. Blaine got worried that he’d say no, and thought that he was weird or something. His brain ran through all of those bad scenarios again. 

Sebastian could see that Blaine was freaking out, so he smiled and responded, “Sure, how about 8 o’clock tomorrow at Breadsticks?”

Blaine sighed in relief, but still shocked. He couldn’t believe Sebastian said yes. 

He tried to reply cooly, “Yeah sure”, but inside he was jumping up and down.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, killer,” Sebastian winked, then grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Blaine sat there stunned, still trying to process what was going on. He then came back to reality. He had a date with Sebastian! He was so gonna tell Kurt everything.

~ 9 years later ~

“Blaine, did you hear me?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine snapped out of his trace and looked up at his husband lovingly. Sure, they went through some tough times, but at the end, everything worked out. At the end, they got married, and Blaine loved every single minute he had with Sebastian.

“Sorry, I was just remembering the first time I met you, and how I was so lucky,” Blaine spoke, rejoicing those times.

“Yes I remember. I believe it started with a question asking if I was a freshman,” Sebastian shaked his head with a smile on his face, remembering those moments as if they happened yesterday.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian again, gazing at those green eyes again. He couldn’t believe that they got married. That he was now Blaine Anderson-Smythe. But he was happy with Sebastian, and that was all that mattered.

“I love you,” he said as he gazed at his husband in content.

“I love you too,” Sebastian genuinely smiled, as he came closer to kiss him. Sparks flew as if it was the first kiss all over again. Blaine was overjoyed that he met Sebastian, the love of his life. And it all happened in Dalton 9 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also, in this, Kurt and Blaine dated, but then broke it off and became really good friends)
> 
> All rights go to Glee!


End file.
